


in this haze you're all i see

by Suicix



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Developing Relationship, Domestic, Early Mornings, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: Instead of even beginning to contemplate sitting up and trying to get a head start on the day – instead of giving himself enough time to get ready without rushing for once – Jaebum shuffles in closer to Mark, still dead to the world with his head half on Jaebum’s pillow.





	in this haze you're all i see

**Author's Note:**

> it has been! too long!! since the last time i wrote markbum!!! (the only time i did?)

It feels like the middle of the night when Jaebum’s eyes open, so slowly, his brain still half asleep. Everything is warm, and dark, and sort of slow, so much so that it’s almost dreamlike. Really, it’s a miracle that he’s actually awake before his alarm’s set to go off, though that doesn’t mean that he wants to be. Instead of even beginning to contemplate sitting up and trying to get a head start on the day – instead of giving himself enough time to get ready without rushing for once – he shuffles in closer to Mark, still dead to the world with his head half on Jaebum’s pillow.

Jaebum tilts his head to the side and Mark hums in his sleep. Mark’s hair is so soft as it brushes against Jaebum’s skin: his cheek, his mouth. He can’t help but wonder if Mark’s dreaming, and what about. Once, Mark told Jaebum that he dreams in Korean now that he’s been here for long enough, now that he knows the language well enough. It’s such a small thing, but it still makes Jaebum’s heart skip a beat. Mark belongs here, belongs with him.

Mark belongs with him whether it’s the two of them alone or if they’re with a group. Belongs with him when Mark introduces Jaebum to someone new and says _my boyfriend,_ when Jaebum gets to say the same about him. When their shifts at work line up and they meet for coffee in their respective lunchbreaks, alternating who pays each time. When they’re curled up together on a bed or a sofa, and they’ve been watching reruns of whatever for so long that the room’s gone dark, the only light the blue-white glow of the laptop or the TV. When Jaebum has his back to this very mattress and Mark’s kissing him, fucking him, letting his body speak for him. When they’re on the couch and hands start to wander and Mark ends up on his knees in front of Jaebum, his steady, practiced hands reaching to undo Jaebum’s jeans as he looks up at Jaebum with dark eyes.

Whenever. That’s when it feels like Mark belongs here, with him.

Jaebum doesn’t expect it when Mark starts to move, shifting a little in Jaebum’s arms, starting to turn over. Mark hums again, longer and louder, like he’s actually awake now, and even in the darkness, Jaebum can see his eyes opening.

“Jaebum-ah?” Mark’s voice is slightly scratchy from sleep, and his face is close enough to Jaebum’s that Jaebum can feel his breath.

“Hey.” Jaebum can’t even begin to care about morning breath. He leans in, feeling for Mark’s mouth with his own in the dimness of the room, and lets their lips press together, soft and slow. It’s easy to get lost in it: Jaebum can’t help but make a disgruntled noise when Mark finally pulls back.

“You’ve probably gotta get up soon,” Mark explains. He reaches an arm out to the nightstand and fumbles for his phone. “See,” he says when the screen lights up, too bright in the darkness of the room. Jaebum squints at the glowing numbers as Mark waves the phone around a little. “Less than ten minutes, and then your alarm’s gonna go off.”

Jaebum groans and nuzzles into Mark’s shoulder, letting his eyes fall shut again. Once Mark’s put his phone back – Jaebum hears the sound of it clattering onto the bedside table – he just reaches out to stroke through Jaebum’s hair. It’s soothing, and Jaebum wishes he could give in to it, wishes he could let it take him over, back into sleep. Today, Jaebum has the earliest possible start while Mark has a day off. He’d call it an injustice, except for the fact that Mark’s been working late a lot recently. He deserves some time to relax, even if Jaebum wishes he could spend it with him.

So when Mark starts to sit up, Jaebum frowns.

“What are you doing?” Jaebum wonders, lifting his head, opening his eyes back up. It’s not like Mark to waste even just a moment he could be spending sleeping doing something else. “You don’t have to get up today. Not like me.”

“The bed’s a lot less appealing without me in it, though, right?” Mark says, and Jaebum can’t find fault with that. “It’s like – an incentive, you know?”

It really is. Even more of an incentive is the fact that Mark’s going to join Jaebum in the shower. They huddle just about as close as they can get to each other without actually standing on each other’s feet, letting the water stream over them, wet and warm and refreshing. Jaebum feels more awake almost immediately: the rush of the shower’s doing exactly what it should be. They wash each other’s hair and step out into the bathroom, both shivering in the sudden cold. Jaebum brushes his teeth and lets Mark use his toothbrush afterwards; the idea of buying a spare that Mark can use when he’s here crosses his mind, the thought half-formed in his head. He hopes Mark wants to be here often enough to warrant getting one.

They head back to the bedroom, then, but unfortunately not back to bed. Jaebum starts to get ready for work, and Mark watches from where he’s sitting on the edge of the bed, a towel draped over his shoulders so his wet hair doesn’t drip. It’s impossible for Jaebum not to feel his gaze, the way his eyes drag over Jaebum’s thighs, his back, his shoulders. He likes the way it feels, the fact that it means that someone wants him, that someone could be content to watch him do something as simple and ordinary as this. He likes it even more knowing that the someone is Mark.

Among his own clothes, Jaebum finds something that doesn’t belong to him: a pair of black boxer briefs. Mark left them here when he stayed over a couple of weeks ago; Jaebum found them on his bedroom floor and – after a wash, of course – they’ve been in his underwear drawer ever since. (Jaebum remembers: licking over the fabric to feel Mark’s cock twitch underneath the pressure of his tongue, hooking his thumbs into the waistband and sliding the boxers down, letting them drop to the floor, to where he found them afterwards.)

“Something of yours?” Jaebum turns, holding the boxers out to Mark.

“Oh,” Mark says. He stands, moving over to Jaebum’s closet. “I wondered where those went.” He takes them, slips them on, and then does the same with one of Jaebum’s t-shirts like it’s second nature. It looks good on him. Jaebum doesn’t say so, but he figures that Mark probably already knows.

Once Jaebum’s dressed, he pulls up the blind, finally letting some real light shine into the bedroom. It’s so misty outside: a hazy, pale grey that looks the way Jaebum felt when he woke up. Still, it’s preferable to rain, which is what’s forecasted to happen later. He only hopes he’ll be inside when it starts.

“Breakfast?” he wonders, and they sit around the kitchen table to eat, Jaebum keeping his eye on the time so he won’t be late.

(His eyes are also on Mark, of course. He can’t help but notice how comfortable Mark seems here, how at ease. Can’t help but want to see Mark here when he comes back later.)

“You… can just hang out here today if you want to,” Jaebum finds himself saying when they’re in the hallway and he’s about to leave, immediately half regretting it in case Mark rejects the offer. “You know – if you think you’ll have enough to keep you occupied.”

“I’m sure I will,” says Mark. He never seems fazed by long stretches of silence or time alone. Jaebum likes that about him, relates to it. “Definitely saves getting any more dressed than this until later, huh?”

Jaebum looks at him, looks at the t-shirt straight from his own closet and the boxers that, despite being Mark’s, spent a good few weeks there, too.

“Yeah,” he says, his voice softer than he means it to be. The way Mark’s looking back at him makes him feel – he doesn’t think he could articulate it properly, or even at all. It isn’t the kind of thing he ever thought he’d feel at a time like now, before eight o’clock on a Thursday morning. It feels like it should be reserved for some big, significant moment, except – except maybe, it’s better like this. Maybe there aren’t any moments more significant than these ones: the ones that pass you by so easily and yet feel like they mean everything at the same time. “I’ll see you later, then?”

“Later,” Mark says. “I’ll be here.”

He takes a couple of steps closer, leans in, and presses his mouth to Jaebum’s cheek, letting the kiss linger. Jaebum nods and smiles in answer, and as he heads out of the front door, out of the building, and into the mist, he knows it’s a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> so, you can always find me on tumblr @ vibetechs, but also now on twitter, although my account there - @gotsevenses - is very new and so very empty, so it's honestly? it's v embarrassing to link to rn kglhjfkljd but hopefully that will change when you........ join me over there? but as always, thanks so much for reading, everyone!!


End file.
